


Donald wants to know

by hearmyvoice



Series: Me Kin: Team Uncle Week [5]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Gen, Nervousness, Sort Of, Team Uncle Week, The Talk, this is such a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearmyvoice/pseuds/hearmyvoice
Summary: Scrooge was tougher than toughies and smarter than smarties. So why he fear when Donald gets in the way of a particular subject?





	Donald wants to know

**Author's Note:**

> **day 5.** meddling.

Another Favorite Uncle's Day, another twenty-four hours in which his eight-years-old nephew and niece would stay in the manor.

That day he didn't have an adventure planned or a treasure waiting to be discovered, and one of the benefits of being his own boss was the possibility of working from home and spending a day with his family.

_What could go wrong?_

"Unca' Scrooge, where do babies come from?"

He quickly felt like he lost count of his coins immediately.

Would he have to count to three thousand five hundred and forty-two again? Who could care!

His throat felt dry, and he even feared to find his nephew's innocent look and smile focused on him, resting both hands on the desk, standing on tiptoe and almost brushing his chin with the wood.

"Wha's th' question, Donald?" The Scotsman asked nervously, adjusting with a gesture the sailor's hat.

The bairn's smile expanded, clearly unaware of the impact that the question—innocent to him—caused on Scrooge.

“Yesterday a friend of Mommy went home, and while coloring with Della I listened as she said she would have a baby. I didn't want to hear, I swear Unca', but it caught my attention because I thought babies were brought by a stork from France when parents send a letter, and that is how my sister and I arrived" while justifying his curiosity, Scrooge was hurting to see the way Donald's gaze shone with confusion. "When I asked Mommy she didn't answer me, and I thought you could know because you're very wise."

He carefully moved away from the desk, taking care that his bad luck and clumsiness caused him to hit his chin, or worse, to surround it and approach his uncle.

Meanwhile, the old Scotsman could feel the feathers of the back of his neck stand on end, nervously scratching his whisker while the duckling settled in his lap, thus being how he perceived the teddy bear that he held in his left hand by one of the arms, time having made it have several seams of various colors and stitches.

"Well..." He swallowed and scraped his throat, playing with the collar of his coat while Donald played with the hem of a seam and swung his feet back and forth, patiently waiting for his answer as he had no reason to get angry. "A-Ah really think i's th' stork tha' brought th'm, Donnie."

He knew that it was normal that he would begin to question that, there was a moment in the life of every child in which he began to ask for certain kinds of questions, he himself remembered asking his mother, but his baby could not lose his innocence! Not yet.

"So how could anyone know that they will have a baby?" He looked up again, Scrooge wondering himself when he avoided eye contact, seeing his money again as the most interesting thing in the world.

Why did it have to be precisely he who will touch the conversation? For the first time, he would prefer to leave his sister, even Elvira, such pressure.

"Well, th'... storks?, they send a message tae future parents tae tell th'm t'at they will send them an egg." Scrooge had never feel dummer than dummies, but everything was to preserve the purity of his lad.

And it seemed that Donald's doubts would be resolved...

"But…" _or maybe not_ "where do eggs come from?"

"Th' Goddess Aphrodite is th' one who takes care oaf that. She makes th' eggs and sends them tae France w'er' she tells th' storks where tae deliver th' babies" blessed be the goddess of beauty and love; Scrooge hoped she wouldn't bother to discover how he used her in the story he created for his nephew.

"Oh..." Donald sighed in awe, his gaze shining in wonder at the woman's capabilities, and Scrooge sighed with discretion. "And what about dogs? The cats?"

Ah, phooey. Scrooge's eyes widened in terror.

That would be a very long talk.


End file.
